Amtliches Herzblut oder Bürokratie
by Ne-chan1
Summary: AU! Remus und Sirius haben bei mir den Krieg überlebt! Die Muggelwelt hat alles über die magische Welt erfahren und reagiert auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise! Nichts hätte Zauberer und Hexen auf so etwas vorbereiten können. Auch Helden müssen leiden!


Disclaimer: Nicht meins, kein Geld – alles J.K. Rowling

Warnungen: AU (Sirius und Remus leben! *irre lach*), Behörden, Formulare, Wartezimmer… lauter gruseliges Zeug eben.

Pairing: KEINES! Und dabei hatte ich eigentlich vor, eines hier einzubauen! Ich bin so schlecht… *Trost-Cookie aus der Büchse nehm*

Amtliches Herzblut

oder einfach _Bürokratie _(was ihr am meisten fürchtet…)

Niemand in der Zaubererwelt hatte es erst wirklich glauben wollen. Schließlich hatten sie das Ministerium, das solche Fälle verhindern sollte und damit auch bis jetzt immer erfolgreich war. Doch nach dem 2. Krieg geriet so vieles durcheinander und das Ministerium musste sich erst wieder neu zusammenfinden, dass manche Sachen einfach nicht so konsequent durchgesetzt werden konnten, wie es zu geordneten Zeiten der Fall gewesen war. Hinzu kam, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft vor Freude und Erleichterung jede Warnung in den Wind schrieb und ausgelassen feierte, ohne auf mögliche Gefahren zu achten. Und damit war es einfach passiert. Muggel konnten in diesen Tagen die Anwesenheit von Magie nicht mehr leugnen. Gedächtniszauber waren bald bis an ihre Grenzen ausgeschöpft und so sah sich das Ministerium mit seiner ersten Aufgabe konfrontiert: Muggel mussten über Magie, Zauberer und Hexen aufgeklärt und vorsichtig über diese zweite Welt neben ihrer unterrichtet werden. Niemand hatte sich vorstellen können, dass auch die Zaubererwelt an die Muggelwelt gewöhnt werden musste. Am wenigsten wohl das magische Volk selbst!

„Sie sehen sich also als eigenständige Welt an? Also wie ein eigener Staat? Müssten dann nicht auch Ein- und Ausreisebestimmungen, In- und Exportgesetze und so weiter für sie gelten?"

Es war eine unschuldig klingende Frage von einem Händler, der in London gerne Geschäfte tätigte und mit Begeisterung einen neuen Absatzmarkt für seine Produkte im Blick hatte. Aus dieser Frage wurde eine hochpolitische Debatte und, noch schlimmer, ein weltweiter Diskussionspunkt für alle Wirtschaftsmächte dieser schönen Erde. Auf einmal interessierte es die Leute, **was** für Produkte, Tiere oder Dienstleistungen aus einer magischen Welt bezogen werden konnte, was wiederum dazu führte, dass die zuständigen Behörden der Muggel aus allen Ländern entsprechende Antworten vom Zaubereiministerium verlangte, welches gleichzeitig die panischen Anfragen ihrer eigenen Bürger beantworten musste. Kurz gesagt, es entwickelte sich zu einer Katastrophe. Eine Katastrophe, die mit einem unvorsichtig gesprochenen Satz eines übermüdeten und überaus genervten Mitarbeiters des Ministeriums für Zauberei und Hexerei den Zenit erreichte.

„Hören Sie auf, mich mit Fragen zu belästigen! Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir Werwölfe auf Ihre Kinder loslassen würden!"

Werwölfe hatten nie einen sehr hoch angesehenen Stand in der Welt, aber unter Muggeln hatten sie sich recht frei bewegen können. Jetzt folgte aber ein panischer Aufschrei. Werwölfe? Gefährliche Werwölfe? Oh nein, Sir! So nicht!

Muggel demonstrierten auf den Straßen, verlangten Gesetze und strafrechtliche Verfolgungen. Sie verlangten Sicherheit. Sicherheit, die ihnen niemand garantieren konnte, mit Magie oder ohne. Und nun konnte keiner mehr die Flut stoppen, die mit ungebremster Wucht auf den Zaubereiminister hereinbrach. Welche Gefahren wurden noch geheim gehalten? Würde bald auch Dracula um die nächste Straßenecke biegen?

Es dauerte lange, bis sich die Gemüter wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und ernsthafte Lösungen gefunden werden konnten. Und zu aller Überraschung kamen die Lösungen nicht aus der magischen Welt. Überaus effizient arbeiteten die Muggelbehörden Gesetzesentwürfe aus, bezogen Sicherheitsvorschriften und Informationsprogramme in ihre Überlegungen mit ein und vergaßen nicht einmal die Frage, die das ganze Chaos losgetreten hatte. Das ganze wurde dem Zaubereiminister vorgelegt und mit einem diplomatischen Lächeln darauf hingewiesen, dass es sicher im allgemeinen Interesse lag, wenn er zustimmen würde. Überrumpelt tat er genau das. Und stellte zum Schrecken aller danach fest, dass er alle magischen Personen dazu verpflichtet hatte, sich in einer Muggelbehörde zu melden und sich als Zauberer, Hexe oder magisches Geschöpf zu erkennen zu geben. Und schon hatte die magische Welt ein neues Martyrium zu ertragen: Die Bürokratie.

Sicherlich kannten sie lästigen Papierkram und stumpfsinnige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die ihnen das Leben schwerer machten, doch hatten sie nie die geballte Macht der Bürokratie kennengelernt, die in der Muggelwelt einen unumstößlichen Thron innehatte und der viel Geld, Zeit und Mühe geopfert wurde. Es grenzte schon fast an eine unbeliebte Sportart, die keiner recht mochte, aber trotzdem jeder nachging, um in Form zu bleiben. Und wie zur Vorbereitung auf ein großes Match, wurden Briefe versendet, Einladungen ausgesprochen und Paragraphen zitiert, die es jedem unmöglich machten, diesem Behördengang zu entkommen.

* * *

_So fanden sich auch Remus Lupin und Sirius Black in einem vollgestopften Wartezimmer wieder. Die Empfangsdame hatte ihnen einen kleinen Zettel mit einer Nummer in die Hand gedrückt und mit entsetzten Blicken folgten sie ihrem Fingerzeig zur Anzeigetafel. Die Tafel zeigte die Nummer 102, ihre Zettel die Nummer 145 und 146._

„_Das ist jetzt nicht ernst gemeint, oder?"_

_Lupin rieb sich müde über die Stirn. Der Vollmond war erst ein paar Tage vorbei und er fühlte sich immer noch angegriffen. Ohne Wolfsbanntrank wäre er gar nicht in der Lage gewesen hier zu erscheinen. Sirius beobachtete seinen Freund besorgt, ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn zu den nächsten freien Sitzplätzen. Die Hexe, die neben ihnen saß, schien fast zu Staub zu zerfallen, so alt wirkte sie. Sie murmelte leise vor sich hin._

„_Unverschämtheit. In meinem Alter… ich sollte ihnen einen Ausschlag verpassen…"_

_Neugierig lugte er auf ihren Zettel, der fest zwischen ihren knochigen Fingern steckte. 123. Nun, sie würden also noch etwas länger zusammensitzen._

* * *

Leider wusste der arme Sirius Black nicht, wie recht er damit haben sollte. Es war oft der größte Fehler, die Bürokratie zu unterschätzen und wie sich bald nach diesem ganzen Debakel herausstellte, taten das Zauberer und Hexen jedes Mal aufs Neue. Auch die alte Dame war erst mit einem Lächeln an den Schalter getreten. Als ihr die Nummer gegeben wurde, war es noch ein zuversichtlicher Blick, nach zwei Stunden Wartezeit wurde er mörderisch, in der dritten Stunde begann sie zu murmeln und zu schimpfen. Sie wird diesen Tag sicher nicht vergessen. Und es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass sie mit einem Lächeln eine Behörde betreten wird, nur um viel später am Tag die gleiche Behörde schimpfend und meckernd zu verlassen. Es war schon bezeichnend für Muggel, dass sie es trotz allem als einzige noch schafften, am Ende leicht zu lächeln. Vielleicht baute man eine gewisse Immunität auf oder es war schon ein kleines Stück Geisteskrankheit im Spiel. Aber wer wollte das wirklich untersuchen? Niemand wollte seinen eigenen geistigen Zustand der Allgemeinheit vorführen, auch wenn er diesen mit allen anderen teilte.

Aber beobachten wir weiter, was mit unseren beiden Kriegshelden passiert, wenn man sie auf ungemütlichen Plastikstühlen in einem überfüllten Raum mehrere Stunden warten ließ. Die ersten Zeichen von Unruhe sind schnell zu erkennen und treten als erstes auf.

* * *

_Blacks Augen huschten ungewöhnlich oft zu der großen Uhr, die nervenaufreibend laut ihre Sekunden zählte. War sie kaputt? War irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? Er konnte unmöglich erst zehn Minuten hier sitzen! Eine Stunde wäre weitaus treffender gewesen. Nach seinem Gefühl jedenfalls. Und noch immer stand die Anzeige auf Nummer 102. Remus hatte sich eine der vielen Zeitschriften gegriffen, die auf wackligen Holztischen auslagen und über die langweiligsten und trockensten Themen der Weltgeschichte handelte, dass er bald darauf selbst alle paar Minuten auf die Anzeigentafel schielte. Mit einem leisen Gong wechselte die Anzeige auf die Nummer 103. Ein Mann im mittleren Alter sprang auf und rauscht auf die angegebene Zimmernummer zu. Voldemort höchstpersönlich hätte ihn nicht aufhalten können._

* * *

Ein kluger Schachzug, leider völlig sinnlos. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass Leute, die besonders drängelten oder sich besonders beeilten, um an einen der Schalter und Bearbeiter zu kommen, noch etwas länger warten durften. Meistens musste der Mitarbeiter noch einmal schnell zur Toilette und blieb geschlagene 15 Minuten verschwunden oder die Technik verschwor sich komplett gegen den ungeduldigen Bürger und legte damit noch einige andere Arbeitsplätze lahm. Das bedeutete nicht, dass die gemütlichen und ausgeglichenen Behördengänger mehr Glück hätten. Sie sahen es meistens nur etwas gelassener. Oder sie fanden sich leichter mit ihrem Schicksal ab und verfielen in der zusätzlichen Wartezeit, in der die Systeme alle neu hochgefahren und die Toilettengänge absolviert wurden, in ein Wachkoma. Sehr effektiv, wenn man es beherrschte und eine heimliche Sportart der Ausübenden. Wer es schaffte, über eine Stunde den Mitarbeiter zu beschäftigen (mit mehreren Toilettenpausen und entschuldigenden Lächeln, wenn das Programm wieder festhing) und dabei immer noch ruhig und friedlich auf seinem Stuhl saß, bekam extra Punkte. Die Highscore lag im Moment bei 2 ½ Stunden.

Doch beobachten wir jetzt die zweite Stufe, die sich meistens nach einer bis zwei Stunden einstellt.

* * *

_Sirius wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Er hatte bis jetzt 15 Flecken unbekannter Art an der Decke gezählt. Die Wände zierten 33 Flecken und 15 Schleifspuren in tiefen schwarz. Der Fußboden bestand aus 163 Fliesen, 5 davon waren angebrochen. Im Raum befanden sich 70 Stühle und 5 Bänke. Die Dame am Empfangsschalter tippte 230 Tasten pro Minute und wechselte ihre Position 3 Mal in einer halben Stunde durchschnittlich. Remus blinzelte 15 Mal in der Minute…_

* * *

Ja, man lernte seine Umgebung und seine Mitwartenden viel besser kennen. Tatsächlich konnte man in Wartezimmern Freundschaften fürs Leben finden, wenn man es denn darauf anlegte. Auch waren sie perfekte Orte, um sich selbst zu finden und festzustellen, wie man in stressigen Situationen wirklich reagierte. Es war erstaunlich, wie zenartig man einige Stunden nach dem Behördengang auf lange Warteschlangen beim Postamt reagierte. Es kam einem wie Urlaub vor. Eine schöne Freizeitbeschäftigung, die vorher nie wirklich gewürdigt wurde. Dafür konnte man sie danach richtig zelebrieren und wer ein Meister im Wachkoma-Spiel war, konnte den patzigen Postbeamten am Schalter sogar noch zulächeln. Schließlich wusste er, dass er die Hölle überstehen konnte. Und der unfreundliche Postmitarbeiter fragte auch nicht 5 Mal nach Antrag 3/7 II 6 zum beantragen von Wohnhilfe, obwohl man wegen einer Adressänderung gekommen war, sondern nur nach dem Namen. Am besten buchstabierte man ihn noch 5 Mal, damit auch wirklich nichts schief ging. Das Aufsuchen des Postamtes nach einem Besuch beim Amt sollte aber den Profis überlassen werden. Ungeübte Kräfte haben noch nicht die Kontrolle über ihren inneren Frieden und sollten sich erst kleinere Ziele setzen. Volle öffentliche Transportmittel erfüllen in ganz wundervoller Weise ihren Zweck und auch dort hat man meistens eine Ansprechperson, die ihr Gegenüber für ein kleines nerviges Kind oder einfach nur für ziemlich dämlich hält.

Nun ist es leider so, dass das magische Volk keinerlei Erfahrungen oder tiefgreifendes Wissen über das Konzept `Wartezimmer` verfügt und somit auch nicht die innere Ausgeglichenheit eines jahrelang geübten Muggel-Behördengängers besitzt. Und so hinterließen diese Anmeldeformalitäten bei den Hexen und Zauberern tiefe psychische Spuren. Einige sollten sich nie wieder davon erholen.

* * *

_Sirius hasste sein Leben. Nein, wirklich! Er hasste es! Besonders in diesem Moment. Selbst Askaban hatte nicht solch einen Hass auf sein Leben hervorrufen können. Dort starb man nicht vor Langeweile, sondern aus Angst. Angst gab einem etwas zu tun! Man konnte sich die furchtbarsten Szenarien ausdenken oder zitternd auf etwas warten. Hier gab es nur den unbequemen Plastikstuhl unter seinem Allerwertesten, die kleine Nummer auf einem Stück Papier und die träge Anzeigetafel auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Selbst Remus hatte ihn im Stich gelassen und wanderte unruhig durch den kleinen Warteraum. Dabei sah er immer noch so aus, als ob der Vollmond von letzter Nacht in seinem Blutkreislauf seine Bahnen zog. Die Augen leuchteten golden, der Haarwuchs war noch nicht ganz zurückgegangen. Einige weibliche Augenpaare schielten ihm hinterher. Wenigstens hatten sie etwas zu tun! Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch._

_12 Jahre Askaban und fast 7 Jahre Gefangener in seinem eigenen Haus. Askaban akzeptierte er als Strafe für sein grausames Verhalten in der Schulzeit. (Nicht, dass er das jemals Snape sagen würde!) Die 7 Jahre danach nahm er als Kriegsumstände hin. Doch womit hatte er jetzt diese Folter verdient?_

_Der leise Gong der Anzeigetafel schreckte ihn hoch. Nummer 125. Nach vier Stunden waren sie endlich bei Nummer 125 angekommen. Die alte Dame, die am Anfang neben ihm gesessen hatte – ihr Name war Esper, wie sie ihm nach einer Stunde flüsternd anvertraut hatte -, war vor einer Stunde hoffnungsvoll in einem der nummerierten Büros verschwunden und noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht. In ihm wuchs schon das Bedürfnis nach einem Rettungsversuch aus den Klauen dieser Vorstufe zur Hölle. Doch er hätte sich nicht dazu aufraffen können, selbst wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte. Es war, als ob der unbequeme Plastikstuhl ihn an sich gekettet hätte. Wahrscheinlich würde er auf diesem Stuhl sterben und damit begraben werden müssen. Sein armer Patensohn würde sicher verzweifelt nach einem Sarg Ausschau halten, der auch dieses hässliche Sitzgerät in sich aufnehmen konnte und dann würden diese elenden Muggel auch noch das Ding in Rechnung stellen, weil er es unerlaubter Weise entwendet hatte!_

* * *

Paranoia. Ein Kapitel für sich in der Welt des Papierkrieges. Man sollte meinen, man wäre immun gegen Gefühle dieser Art. Doch bald verfolgte einen die ganze Welt, wenigstens die amtliche. Und vielleicht hatte man sogar recht damit. Es fanden sich immer Anträge, die ausgefüllt werden mussten. Irgendeiner musste es tun. Warum also nicht die Bürger? Und wenn Frage 44b, Abschnitt C, Nebenspalte 5 falsch ausgefüllt wurde, was sollte ein fleißiger Bearbeiter da tun? Es musste schließlich weitergehen! Selbst der Tod konnte so einen beflissenen Beamten nicht aufhalten. Eher würde der Schnitter selbst einen Mahnbescheid wegen Behinderung der notwendigen und wichtigen Arbeit des Amtes für Irgendwas erhalten. Ob er sich davon beeindrucken ließ? Sicherlich nicht. Aber manchmal reizte einen der Versuch…

Nun, auch wenn man glaubte, es sei möglich – man glaubte nach so vielen Stunden, **alles** sei möglich -, dass der Aufenthalt im Wartezimmer niemals endete, kam doch einmal der Zeitpunkt, an dem seine Nummer zusammen mit einer Zimmernummer auf der Anzeigetafel erschien. Es war meistens der Augenblick, wo man sich endlich innerlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, sich am Anmeldeschalter zu beschweren. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit mit sehr vielen Schimpfwörtern und vulgären Gesten. Das war genau die richtige Stimmung, um einem gelangweilten, gestressten oder erschöpften Menschen Unmengen von Fragen zu beantworten. Schließlich musste die Vorhölle zur Hölle selbst führen. Wo lag sonst der Sinn?

* * *

_146! Es war wirklich die 146! Sein Herzklopfen drohte seinen Brustkorb zu sprengen und er unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Aufschluchzen. Er würde hier also wirklich noch lebend rauskommen! Seine Muskeln zitterten leicht von der plötzlichen Beanspruchung nach so vielen Stunden. Zimmer 5! Zimmer 5 würde ihm Freiheit gewähren! Er würde die Sonne wiedersehen! Wolken! Häuser! Andere Menschen! Seine Füße bremsten scharf vor dem Zimmer 5, nervös klopfte er._

„_Herein."_

_Er stolperte ungeschickt in den Raum und fand sich einer Frau im mittleren Alter gegenüber. Die Haare hochgesteckt und so wenig Farbe in ihrer Kleidung wie möglich tragend, symbolisierte sie also sein Ziel dieses furchtbaren Tages. Sie nickte in Richtung eines weiteren unbequemen Plastikstuhls und lächelte freundlich. Hoffnung flammte in seiner Brust auf wie ein Streichholz in der dunkelsten Nacht. Er nahm Platz und sah erwartungsvoll in Richtung Schreibtisch._

„_Ihr Name?"_

„_Sirius Black."_

„_Sie sind hier weil…?"_

„_Ich muss mich hier melden, wegen dem neuen Gesetz für Zauberer. Also die Meldepflicht für Zauberer, meine ich."_

_Sie nickte und begann auf einer grauen Leiste herumzutippen. Ihr Blick war starr auf einen viereckigen Kasten gerichtet, der vor ihr einen Teil des Schreibtisches einnahm._

„_Ihr Name war nochmal?"_

„_Black. Sirius Black."_

_Sie tippte wieder._

„_Sie sind Zauberer?"_

_Diese Frage war verwirrend. Warum sollte er sonst hier sein?_

„_Ja."_

„_Wie lange sind Sie schon Zauberer?"_

_Stille. Stille und unsicheres Starren._

„_Wie bitte?"_

_Die Augen der Frau richteten sich auf ihn, ohne dass sich ihr Kopf bewegte._

„_Wie… lange… sind… Sie… schon… Zauberer?"_

_Es war die Art, wie man kleine Kinder ansprach oder Menschen, die als begriffsstutzig galten. Noch nie hatte man ihn so angesprochen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Es schien seine Gehirnwindungen entlang zu kriechen und sein Sprachzentrum zu verlangsamen._

„_Schon… schon immer."_

_Er räusperte sich, während sie wieder auf dem seltsamen Apparat starrte und tippte._

„_Haben Sie vor, diese Tätigkeit noch weiter auszuüben?"_

_Er war sich nicht sicher, was genau hier passierte. Sollte er sie darauf hinweisen, dass er in dieser Sache keine Wahl hatte? Wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er solche Fehler korrigierte?_

„_Ja. Ich meine, ich bin als Zauberer geboren. Ich kann nicht damit aufhören einer zu sein."_

_Ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden._

_Sie nickte knapp. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und hämmerte etwas ungeduldig auf einer Taste herum. Schließlich seufzte sie theatralisch auf und ein klares entschuldigendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht._

„_Mein Programm ist gerade abgestürzt. Tut mir leid, wir müssen noch einmal von vorne anfangen."_

_Verwirrt lächelte er zurück. Wer war abgestürzt? Wo und wann?_

„_Ihr Name?"_

_Nach einer Stunde erkannte auch Sirius Black, dass er in der Hölle angelangt war._

* * *

Viele waren sich nach dem ersten Besuch in dieser bürokratischen Welt einig, dass man den Krieg einfacher und blutärmer gewinnen hätte können. Man hätte Voldemort nur einen Antrag zur Genehmigung zur Kriegserklärung stellen lassen müssen und er wäre heute noch mit dem Papierkram beschäftigt gewesen. (Andere behaupteten auch, dass er einen Krieg gegen die hiesigen Behörden schon nach einem Jahr haushoch verloren hätte.)

Muggel sahen die ganze Sache mit einer gewissen Genugtuung. Wenn sie schon nicht in der Lage sein sollten, Magie zu erlernen, sollte wenigsten das magische Völkchen sie auch für etwas beneiden dürfen. Auch wenn es nur die Fähigkeit war, keinen Mord zu begehen, wenn der Bearbeiter zum 10. Mal fragte: „Ihr Name, bitte?"

Sie wussten, dass ein Name für die Behörde - und somit auch für ihre Mitarbeiter – sich erst in ein Gedächtnis einbrannte, wenn er in einem Antragsformular schwarz auf weiß festgehalten wurde. Danach war man erst wirklich existent. Und um seine Existenz musste man kämpfen.

…Auch wenn man dafür einen Antrag stellen musste.

ENDE

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar!

Hallo zusammen!

Es ist etwas länger her, seit ich etwas zu Harry Potter geschrieben habe. Und jetzt komme ich mit so etwas? Ja... Und ich habe gelacht, während ich schrieb... laut gelacht... Ich habe mich köstlich amüsiert. Sicher, sie ist etwas ziellos! Ich gebe es offen zu. Und ja, ich lese gerade Terry Pratchetts wundervolle Scheibenwelt-Romane (wieder :) ) Kann ich jedem nur empfehlen!

So, und jetzt lacht bitte etwas! (Auch über Rechtschreibfehler, wenn ihr welche findet!)

Kommentare sind immer willkommen!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
